The sight
by Dark flame4
Summary: Rianan has the gift of mind-sight. When she meets a certain hobbit she see's his future...but what is she going to do about it? (AU fic)


I have always considered myself quite different from the other girls back home. Perhaps that is why I've never had any friends...that and the fact that everyone is scared of me.  
  
I never really understood why they were so afraid of me. I never did anything to them, I never hurt anyone with my gift...at least, not intentionally. It isn't my fault I have this ability, I don't know why everyone thinks I asked for it. If I could, I'd wish it away in a second. But I can't, so I have to live with it. It has it's upsides of course, seeing the future means that you can get out of the way when trouble is coming.  
  
It's been in my mothers family for generations, the gift of mind-sight. Only once every 50 years a child in our family is blessed with it..or cursed depending on the way you look at it. I can see the future, move things with my mind and I can sometimes hear what other people are thinking..and talk to them through my mind. Some say it's a curse of the Dark Lord, and some say it's a gift from the Elves to my family. I don't think I shall ever know the truth of the matter, And I don't think I want to know either.  
  
I live on a farm in the small village of Rileigh, close to the Shyre. I have always been fascinated with the Hobbits, and their children have always been fascinated with me. It's strange, after all these years of our little villages living next to each other, my people don't seem to even notice the halflings are there.  
  
Sometimes, if I have a fight with my Mother and Father, I run there and watch, just on the edge of the woods that separate us. They never see me, but I always find it peaceful, watching them carry on with their uncomplicated lives. I have spent so many hours wishing with all my might that I could be a Hobbit...but to no avail. I am still a human girl, caged by my parents rules. I think I will die if I have to stay here. Mother tells me I have to get married soon, for I am already 19 years old. She says I will get married to a nice farmer, take care of him and bear him many sons. But I don't want to be stuck here. I want to see mountains and oceans, and sing and dance and write poetry. But alas, I don't think I will ever escape.  
  
I told Father of my dreams when I was ten and four years. He struck me across the face before beating my Mother for not teaching me better. I shall never forget the look of betrayal in her eyes when I tried to clean her wounds. She stopped loving me that very same day.  
  
I sighed as I toyed with the edges of my simple brown dress that I was made to wear. Mother had thought if the colors of my clothes were less bright, my imagination might tone down a bit.  
  
All it did was make me look uglier than ever. My eyes widened as I heard a wagon coming up the little road on my left and I hid behind a tree, worried someone would see me spying on the little Hobbit Village. They were having a party of some sort, it seemed very grand.  
  
"Gandalf!" A voice cried happily from behind the tree. Gandalf? Gandalf the Grey? I peered from my hiding-place and my breath caught in my throat. He was right there, one of the greatest, most adventurous wizards ever. He and the young male Hobbit seemed to be arguing...suddenly they both laughed and the young Hobbit flung himself into the great wizards arms. They chatted merrily and the wagon began to move back towards the Shyre. I couldn't resist the temptation to follow them and I nimbly weaved through the trees, catching phrases of their conversation. As we neared the margin of the forest, I felt a tug of disappointment at my chest and I swallowed down a lump in my throat.  
  
As usual, I would have to go back home. Back home to the sewing and cooking, the constant taunts of my Mother and Father, the feeling of being ignored among my village. I felt a single tear run down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily. I hadn't cried since the day my Father first beat me, and I had no intention of starting now.  
  
I jumped at the whispers and pointed fingers of the Hobbit children, standing on the road, watching me. I silently cursed myself for being so careless and decided to give the children something to talk about. I drew a finger to my lip and gave a mischevious grin, and watched as they all fell silent, excited smiles on their small faces.  
  
I reached into my muddy, oil-skin bag and pulled out some of the 'magic dust' I had collected earlier. They were only seeds that grew on Kingsney trees, but I knew that the trees did not grow on this side of the forest. They shimmered in the sun and made pretty rainbows as they fell. When I was a child, I used to pretend I was the Lady of the Woods, traveling the lands and making magical potions using the seeds.  
  
I smiled at the memory and threw the seeds above the children's heads. They gasped and tried to grasp at the 'magical' seeds as they fell, laughing at the colors they made as they hit the grass. When they turned back towards me, I was already gone. I watched as they ran down the road, giggling and whispering. I turned to leave and my heart tore when I heard their excited squeals,  
  
"Gandalf! Look look it's Gandalf!" There was a pause and a disappointed moan before I heard crackling and more squeals of glee from the children. My curiosity grew stronger and I edged out of the forest, skirting behind the pretty little cottages and hills. I finally came parallel to the wagon and I tried desperately to get a better view. I then did something that would change my life forever.  
  
I tripped on a tree-root, and tumbled down onto the beaten little track...directly in front of Gandalf's wagon. The horses whiniyed and I rolled out of the way just in time. I tried to scramble to my feet but my dress was caught on something and I couldn't get up. I struggled to rise as I saw the cart stop and Gandalf and the Hobbit jump out and hurry to assist me. My panic rose and I struggled more frantically.  
  
"Please, calm down. We will not harm you. What is your name?" Gandalf asked, helping me up and gently unhooking the hem of my skirt from a few sharp stones. I winced at the thought of the beating I'd get for making a hole in the dress my Mother had fashioned for me.  
  
"I..I'm terribly sorry..." I stuttered as the little Hobbit handed me my bag. "I..My name is Rianan. I was just..I was looking for berries in the forest and I heard...and so I came to look..and I fell..Oh dear.." I said, noticing all the flowers I had picked were in a puddle of mud at the side of the road. Gandalf smiled kindly and patted my shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry, it is not a mortal crime to trip. You are lucky you have such fast reflexes." He said, chuckling..but not unkindly. Within seconds I was laughing too and then the young Hobbit joined in. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized the stretch of road we were now on was did not have any houses on it, so there were not going to be any Hobbit gardeners getting mad at me, and asking if I was the one who picked their flowers in the night.  
  
When our laughter finally died down, I held out my hand to shake the Hobbit's,  
  
"Rianan Trevellion," I said.  
  
"Frodo Baggins," He said kindly as we shook hands and I gasped, falling backwards with his hand still grasped tightly within my own. I was having a vision. Sometimes, they came like day-dreams, sometimes they came like songs, and sometimes, they came like blinding visions. My head would throb in pain and all I could see was what was about to happen.  
  
What I saw, simply cannot be described properly, though I shall try my best. I saw Frodo, a shining golden ring in his hand. Then the scene changed and he was being stabbed in the shoulder by some sort of disgusting, cloaked creature. The scenes changed again and again. I saw the council at Rivendell where the Fellowship was formed, the mines of Moriya, the fire beast of Khazad Duum...I watched in horror as Gandalf was dragged into the endless pits with it. The images became more and more disturbing every second and I could not stop them. Two young hobbits being carried off by Orcs, Frodo and his friend climbing mountains to see endless more on the road to Mordor... I felt myself being shaken and the images melted away.  
  
"Run..." Was all I could whisper before I fell into the darkness that surrounded me.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey! If I dont get much demand for another chapter, I may not write one, so please reveiw if you do want me to continue! Thanks,  
  
~*Raven*~ 


End file.
